


Swimming Lessons

by kylylni



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Eventual Smut, M/M, Older Harry, Power Bottom Louis, Smut, Top Harry, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylylni/pseuds/kylylni
Summary: Harry is one of the most popular swim coaches in his city. He’s asked by the richest man in his state to coach his lazy, couch potato son. He can’t help but fall in love.





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy this, its the longest one shot I’ve ever written. ive never eve wrote a chapter this long. 
> 
> Louis: 17   
> Harry: 25

**Swimming Lessons**

  
  


Harry checked his schedule for the day, going over the time frames and making sure he knew when to end each appointment. Today he started off with an elderly man, Thomas. Harry assumed learning how to swim was on his bucket list because the man was nearly ninety years old. He shrugged, grabbing his wallet and his keys and exiting his flat. 

He headed towards the gym where he trained at, greeting a few of his coworkers as he walked into the employee-only building. He made sure he checked in before he headed to his locker and changed into black swimming trunks with the gyms logo and a white shirt. He went the secret way to the gyms indoor pool area. One side of the area had a public pool where you could just swim in, but the other side was blocked off by a rope. This pool was the one you actually trained in and swam laps in, and where many of the local competitions were held. That’s where the other trainers were at with their clients, some inside of the pool and demonstrating certain moves, others standing near the edge and giving them instructions.

He looked around the pool for his client, but he was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged, taking a seat as he waited. It was only a couple minutes later, as he sat scrolling through his phone, when he spotted Thomas. He smiled at the elderly man, shaking his when he stood from his seat. “Hey there, Thomas.” he greeted. Thomas nodded in response and they quickly began their lessons for the day. He was mainly teaching him how to go from one end of the pool to the other, and how to keep himself up long enough. He wasn’t as difficult to teach as you’d think, since he was very old. He was a quick learner and before Harry knew it, the lesson was over. 

This lesson ended a couple minutes early, so he had time before his next client came in. He decided to take advantage of the time and eat the sandwich that he’d been craving all morning. He entered the employees break room, grabbing his sandwich from the fridge and one of the complimentary waters that the manager stocked up on every morning. He only got halfway through his sandwich when one of his coworkers came through the door, informing him that his next client was here and waiting for him. He put his sandwich back in the ziploc bag with his name on it, placing it back inside the fridge. He washed his hands quickly, exiting the break room and greeting his next client, Greg.

“Nice to see you, Tiffany.” Tiffany blushed, shaking the handsome man’s hand. She had always found the swim coach very attractive — it’s probably the only reason she even continued to come into practice each morning. She despised physical activity, yet she was so entranced with the man that she said ‘fuck it’ and kept going. Harry wasn’t oblivious to the little crush she had on him, but he wouldn’t act on it. It was purely business, and you should never mix business with pleasure. Not only that, but Harry wasn’t attracted to her. Don’t get him wrong, she was a beautiful girl. She had light brown eyes, tan skin, and long black hair that cascaded down her back. She was beautiful and many of the other men at the pool ogled her except the one she wanted to.

“Hi, Harry.” she smiled, the blush still evident on her cheeks. “What’s in store for us today?”

He went on to explain what they’d be doing. Tiffany playfully rolled her eyes, groaning at all the athletic work she’d have to do. Harry laughed, patting her on the shoulder lightly. “Don’t worry, I won’t work you too hard.” Harry winked with a broad smile on his face. Tiffany took it the wrong way, a blush coating her cheeks because she thought the man was flirting with her. She smirked, biting her lip seductively.

“Maybe I want you to.” Harry’s eyes widened and he coughed, looking anywhere but at Tiffany.

Tiffany cleared her throat awkwardly, looking down at her feet in embarrassment. Harry wasn’t mad or anything. He was used to some of his clients being outwardly flirtatious or blunt with him about how they were attracted to him. Like he did with most of his clients who did, he didn’t acknowledge her flirtatiousness, only muttering a quick, “Let’s get started.” and diving into the lesson. No pun intended.

He taught her how to do a butterfly stroke, and how to properly kick your feet in order to keep balance in the pool. The awkwardness had quickly drifted into nothing, and they were back to their usual playful demeanor. He had a great relationships with plenty of his swimmers, if he didn’t he wouldn’t be such a demanded trainer. He had all kinds of different people from different backgrounds paying for his services and he couldn’t complain. It’s what brought the money into his bank account and put the food on his table. Although, his job did keep him busy. He had a lot of appointments throughout the day, making it hard to really make new friends or even begin a relationship. It’s not like he was really looking for somebody, but it would be nice to talk to people other than his coworkers. He had a long-term friend, Liam and his boyfriend Zayn who he spent most of his free time with. It wasn’t exactly ideal since majority of the time it felt like he was third wheeling, but it would suffice. As long as he didn’t have to be alone.

Harry hadn’t been in a relationship since his high school years, which were nearly ten years ago. His last relationship ended when they were forced to separate for college, and since then, Harry hadn’t really been looking. A relationship just simply wouldn’t fit into his schedule and he was okay with that.

However, one thing he wasn’t very fond of; he hadn’t had sex since high school, either. Although he did go clubbing every now and then on his free time, he wasn’t one for one night stands. He was more into committed relationships and making love to one person all the time. Everyone he had met in the clubs or at parties weren’t his type, they weren’t looking for relationships or they were too drunk to really care. He didn’t want to succumb to the temptation of signing up for a dating website, feeling like it was a desperate and futile attempt at finding love. The people he were chatting with could be pedophiles, rapists, murderers, even kids making a fake account for the fun of it. Harry would honestly rather meet someone in person than online. But, everybody he met in person just wasn’t his type. He didn’t even know what exactly his type was, but he knew what it  _ wasn’t _ .

Harry was finished with Tiffany and working on his next client when his work phone began to ring in his bag he left on the poolside seats. “Give me a sec.” he told the kid, who had to be at most nine years old. The kid sat on the edge of the pool with his feet dipped in, afraid to get in the water. Harry had spent the last half hour trying to coax him in the pool, talking to him about his fear of the water. Harry left the pool, reaching into his bag and answering it quickly. “Hi, this is Harry Styles, what can I do for you?” he spoke politely.

“Hello, Harry Styles. You recently worked with one of my good friends and they said you were a swim coach?” the man paused, waiting for Harry’s response.

“Yes, I’m a swim coach.” Harry confirmed, rummaging through his bag for his appointment book.

“I wanted to make an appointment for my son. When are you available?” he asked, straight-to-the-point.

Harry looked over his appointment book, scanning it thoroughly before he answered, “I’m available every Wednesday and Thursday at 6pm.”

“Okay. When do you cut off all appointment times?”

“Well, typically I don’t make appointments past 9pm.” Harry answered with a confused look on his face. Why was this man asking that? If he thinks he’s going to give his son a lesson after 9 then he’s surely out of his mind. 

“This is Winston Tomlinson of Tomlinson and Co., the world renown hair product company. Have you heard of it?” Harry moved the phone from his ear, letting out a loud gasp that he hoped the man couldn’t hear. Of  _ course _ he knew of them! His hair was probably the most important part of his morning routine, always making sure it was up to par before work and wouldn’t be ruined by the chlorine in the pool. He mainly bought products from Tomlinson and Co.

He brought the phone back to his ear, clearing his throat before speaking. “Y-yes, I’ve heard of you.”

“Good, well, I need my son to take some swimming lessons. He’s very unathletic and lazy and I need him to do at least one activity in his day, and swimming seems like the least time-consuming or hard activity. I heard you were one of the most demanded coaches in our area so I wanted to see if you could train my son.”

“Well, of course. Like I said Wednesday and Thursday are —,”

“Yeah, that’s not going to work.” Mr. Tomlinson interrupted.

“E-excuse me?” he stuttered.

“My son is also well known. I can’t have him in a public pool or public area, especially when I drop him off. Having security guards with him will only draw him attention. We have a private indoor pool inside of our house. I don’t want to interrupt any of your appointments, so it would be best if you could make time on one of your off days.” Harry rolled his eyes at his formal tone, talking to him like he was a business partner beneath him or with a less successful business.

But should he do it? It’s not like he did much on friday, saturday, or sunday. He only worked Monday through Thursday, and spent his long weekend with Liam and Zayn, or locked in his flat with a tub of ice cream and gay movies on netflix. His favorite at the moment was Alex Strangelove, he’s watched it about three times since he first discovered it.

He sighed, agreeing to work on his weekends with Mr. Tomlinson’s son. They agreed on 2pm until 6pm, which is when his son got out of school and until his mom got off from work, and longer than Harry had ever trained anybody. He tried to make enough time to get stuff done but also have enough time left over in the day for other appointments. Since he wasn’t doing any other appointments on the weekends, Mr. Tomlinson suggested extending the normal two hours into four. Harry nearly squealed in delight when Mr. Tomlinson doubled his usual price, in a way thanking him for taking his off days to help his son (although he didn’t give him much of a choice). He hung up the phone once he had the correct address written in his book, going back to his nine year old client who had yet to get in the water. He spent the remaining hour attempting, in vain, to get the little boy into the water.

His next couple of appointments zoomed by, and before he knew it, it was time for him to leave. He went back to the locker room, not bothering to shower before taking his clothes off and putting back on the jeans and t-shirt that he had came in. He figured he’d just shower at home, instead of with the rest of his coworkers that were trainers. He threw his work shirt and swim trunks into the washer, knowing whoever was last was responsible for starting. Hopefully they didn’t forget this time. 

He took the remainder of his lunch from out of the fridge, stealing an extra water bottle. He grabbed his bags and exited his workplace, taking the short walk to his home. He was glad he chose a flat close to the gym. It definitely saved him money when it came to gas. However, his gas-free streak would certainly be ruined when he had to drive across town starting Friday.

 

*** 

 

The rest of his week went by pretty fast, with the same routine as usual. He woke up, did his morning routine (he stared a little extra long at the bottle of shaving cream with Tomlinson and Co. on the label), and worked with six of his swimmers. He was usually ecstatic to start his weekend; dealing with customers and annoying coworkers all day certainly wasn’t ideal. Every time he would think about sitting at home and binge watching Stranger Things, he remembered that he gave up his only days of freedom to teach some lazy, snotty kid how to swim. He only hoped that the kid wouldn’t be stuck up because of his last name and who his parents were. 

By the time Friday approached, Harry had convinced himself that he wouldn’t enjoy it. He’d have to spend four hours with a stuck up, snotty, rich kid who couldn’t even swim.

He followed the directions on the GPS to the address Mr. Tomlinson had gave him. He reached the private homes, his mouth agape as he came in sight of the huge houses. Houses? No, mansions. They were at least three stories high, with huge gardens and curved driveways. Each driveway had multiple foreign cars that looked so clean in the sunlight. He pulled his car in front of the gate, the man in the box who was supposed to allow him inside giving his car an incredulous look. “Uh, I think you have the wrong address.”

Harry rolled his eyes at his condescending tone. “I’m here for Mr. Tomlinson. I’m supposed to be giving his son swimming lessons.” The man grabbed the phone, dialing in some numbers and asking for confirmation to let Harry inside. Once he was given the okay, he rolled his eyes and opened the gate with a press of a button, allowing him inside the neighborhood. He looked for the numbers 8587 beside each door, finally finding the mansion that the belonged to the Tomlinson’s. It was by far the biggest house in the neighborhood, about six cars sat in the driveway. Harry parked his car, it looking extremely out of place with the other foreign cars. It’s not like his car was super old or run down. It was actually pretty nice, a 2014 Ford Fusion. But compared to all the new looking cars, his was merely chopped liver.

He knocked on the front door, adjusting his book bag on his shoulder. He waited patiently for a few seconds. The door opened, revealing an elderly white man in a tuxedo. “Thomas?” Harry smiled, shaking the man’s hand. “You work for the Tomlinson’s?”

“Yes sir.” he smiled, “I’m the butler. Come on in.”

“So you must’ve been who recommended me?” it clicked in Harry’s head. Mr. Tomlinson had mentioned that one of his friends had brought him up to train his son. Thomas nodded, patting the man on his back.

“That was me. Mr. Tomlinson is in his office. I’ll take you to him.” Harry nodded, following the man through the large house. He took in each and every detail, admiring the egg white walls. The best part of the front area was the marble staircases and their golden railings, curving towards each other and meeting in the middle. Right in between the staircases, hanging from the ceiling was a large chandelier. On the right side of the front area was three couches surrounding a glass table with a diamond vase as a decorative piece. There was a huge TV above a white marble fireplace, matching the stairs. One the left was the entrance to the huge kitchen.

Thomas led him up the left stairs, towards Mr. Tomlinson’s office. He knocked on the door lightly. “Who is it?” was heard behind the mahogany doors.

“Mr. Tomlinson, sir. The swim coach is here for your son.” Thomas spoke politely.

“Come in.”

Thomas obeyed, opening the door and allowing Harry to enter before him. Mr. Tomlinson had his glasses perched on his nose, a load of paperwork covering every inch of his desk. He looked young in the face, but his hair was turning grey, most likely from the grueling hours of his high maintenance job. Mr. Tomlinson looked up at Harry, a soft smile on his face. “Hello, Harry. It’s nice to meet you in person.”

“You as well, sir.” Mr. Tomlinson stood from his desk, reaching his hand to give Harry’s a firm shake. He quickly sat back down, crossing his arms above his desk.

“Unfortunately, I have a lot of work to do. As you can see. It’s only 1:25, so Louis is still at school for a couple more minutes but he’ll be here before 2. If your hungry, Thomas will serve you. If not, you can wait for Louis by the pool. It’s up to you.” he spoke formally, a don’t-bother-arguing tone in his voice.

Harry nodded, smiling at the man. “Got it.” Mr. Tomlinson dismissed both men with a wave of his hand. They exited the roomy office, trudging down the stairs.

Thomas asked Harry if he was hungry, which he quickly responded with a no. He ate earlier that morning, plus he wouldn’t feel right having one of his swimmers serving him. Thomas led him down some hidden stairs, towards to what Harry assumed was the pool. They entered the room, and Harry had been right. The room was huge, it made the large pool area at his job look like a kiddy pool. The pool was extremely clean, like it had never been used before. Harry was kind of excited to get inside of the clear pool.

Harry placed his bag on one of the seats near the pool. “There’s a locker room on the left.” Thomas spoke, pointing to the two double doors. What was the point of having a locker room when there was about ten bathrooms upstairs?

Thomas left Harry in the basement, heading back upstairs to do his own deeds. Harry walked to the locker rooms, but he needed the combination to get in any of the lockers anyways. He shrugged, deciding to just get changed. He took his swim trunks and his shirt out of the bag, quickly changing and folding his other clothes on top of the bench. He shoved them into his bag, zipping it and walking back to the pool. He placed his bag on the chair, dipping his feet in the pool. He patiently waited for Mr. Tomlinson’s son, anticipating his arrival even more now that he was here.

Harry checked the time on his phone. 1:38. Mr. Tomlinson’s son got out of school eight minutes ago, and he heard the school wasn’t that far away, so he should be home any minute now.

Although Harry was nervous to meet the rich kid, he was grateful. He had gotten so far in life that now he was coaching one of the top salesmen’s son. He never thought in a million years that he’d have the opportunity. It seemed unreal, actual. He usually coached regular civilians, not really well known nor famous. Occasionally, he coached an instagram model who wanted to get in better shape or a popular youtuber, but Mr. Tomlinson was an  _ actual  _ celebrity. He was a billionaire, he could’ve hired anyone to coach his son yet he chose Harry. He hoped he could live up to the man’s expectations and get his son out of his room and into the extracurricular activity.

Harry decided to waste time, jumping all the way into the pool. He stayed in the water for a couple seconds, holding his breath with his eyes shut tight. Water was always his escape. It always soothes him and relaxed him when times were tough. That’s when he had learned to swim. He had a tough childhood, dealing with his recently divorced parents and an alcoholic mother. He also had a tough time coming to terms with his sexuality, which he figured out wasn’t straight when he went into high school. He was a proud bisexual man now, but in high school, he wasn’t so proud. He hadn’t even considered bisexuality an option. He’d always been taught that you’re either gay, or your straight, and if you considered yourself bisexual you were just confused. People also told him bisexual men weren’t real and only girls could be bisexual, which he thought was pretty bogus, actually. He finally accepted himself when he left for college and began looking at boy’s just the same as he looked at girls.

Harry returned to the surface of the water, taking in a deep inhale of oxygen. He pushed his long wet curls out of his face, swimming back to the edge of the pool. He noticed a figure standing near the chair with his stuff on it, staring at the boy confusedly. “Are you Louis?” he questioned, pulling out of the pool entirely.

“Y-yeah, that’s me. I’m Louis.” he stuttered. Louis had walked in while Harry was inside of the pool. He was told by the butler Thomas that Harry was already waiting for him in the basement, but when he came in, he was nowhere to be seen. He sat and waited patiently for his new coach. He was taken by surprise when the older man popped out of the pool, tossing his head back. It was like in the movies when the model came out of the pool in slow motion, and it seemed like everything came to a standstill. And screw Louis’ teenage hormones, cause, shit, if that didn’t make him hard.

Harry reached his hand out, giving Louis a firm shake. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Louis.” Harry smiled politely. The boy was definitely not what Harry expected. He wasn’t a ten year old boy like he had assumed. He was at least seventeen years old, with stunning blue eyes and feathery brown hair. His tan skin was extremely clear, odd for someone of his age. For a boy, he definitely had feminine curves that made Harry’s mouth run dry. He shook his head, preventing any inappropriate thoughts of the teenager. Because, that’s what he was; a teenager. Which is highly illegal.

“You too,” Louis spoke shyly, “I’m sorry that my dad forced you here. He told me it was your off days, and honestly, if you don’t want to train me or anything and just want to relax, we can do that. I’m not opposed. I’m sure he informed you I was kinda a couch potato.” Harry wasn’t surprised at the boy’s formal conversation skills. It was probably how he was taught to speak to people he didn’t know, since his father is so well known and wealthy.

“Oh no, that’s okay. We should really get started.” Louis shrugged, following Harry to the pool. Harry got inside all the way, but Louis opted to dipping his feet in. “Where shall we start?”

“Um… well, I can’t really swim… like at all. So maybe we could start there.” Louis blushed in embarrassment. His cheeks burned red as Harry swam between his knees. There was a distance between Harry’s clothed chest and Louis’ knees, so he wasn’t exactly in between his legs but he was close enough.

“Hey, it’s okay. No need to be embarrassed. Trust me, I’ve worked with older people who can’t swim either.” Harry laughed, swimming on his back. “How old are you anyways, Louis?”

“Seventeen.” he whispered. Harry was wrong about the things he assumed about the boy. He wasn’t stuck up, he wasn’t snotty or snobby. He wasn’t an asshole either. He was so shy, and seemed so innocent. Harry wanted to bring him out of his shell, but he didn’t know how.

“Well, I’m 25… and a half.” Harry shrugged. Louis giggled at the end, his cheeks reddening further as he stared down at his toes. Harry smiled at the small sound, happy that he could at least get the shy boy to laugh. “You ready to start now, Lou?” The nickname slipped out of his mouth before he realized it, but he didn’t let the shock or regret show on his face. Harry really had to remember that this boy was his client, his swimmer and couldn’t be anything more. Not only is Harry his coach now, but Louis is too young. Way too young.

“Yeah.” Louis hesitated getting in the water, dipping in a little further until the water reached his knees. Harry swam forward, gripping the boy’s waist and lowering him slowly into the pool until they were face to face. They were closer than Harry had expected them to be, their noses inches apart and Louis’ breath fanning his face. Louis’ sharp blue eyes pierced his green ones, a blush coating his cheeks. Harry let go of the younger lad, backing up but keeping a smile on his face.

“Okay. We’re going to start with how to hold up your body weight and kick your feet enough to stay afloat, and to get to the other side. Does that sound okay?” Harry put on his coaching voice, clapping his hand above the water. Louis nodded following all of Harry’s instructions.

Louis wasn’t a very fast learner, messing up numerous amounts of times. He got sick of doing the same moves and listening to Harry give him the same instruction, so he lifted himself up and out of the pool, keeping his legs in. He heaved an angry sigh, laying his head back on the concrete that surrounded the pool. “You okay?” he heard his handsome trainer ask, feeling him sit beside him.

“I’m not getting it. I don’t see the point.” Louis whispered honestly. “I’m sorry I wasted your time. You should be enjoying your weekend.”

Louis sat up, his body language giving off that he was pretty upset. Harry rubbed the boy’s soft back, ignoring the bolt of electricity he felt course through his veins. Whatever this attraction was that he had to Louis, it had to end. He would never act on it anyways and Louis is too young and naive to understand. So Harry sucked it up and ignored the spark, removing his hands from Louis’ back and ignoring the soft sigh of sadness that escaped Louis’ lips. “Don’t doubt yourself so much. It’s only two hours into the first day. We have plenty of time to help you learn, okay? And this isn’t the only weekend I’ll be here. Your dad hired me for the rest of the summer. Trust me, you’ll learn in no time.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Louis blushed, turning his head to stare at his trainer. Harry was extraordinarily handsome. His long brown curls that touched his shoulders — appearing darker when he comes out of the water — his stunning green eyes and  his kind smile. Louis would be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to the older man. Maybe it was his raging teenage hormones that made him wonder how soft Harry’s plump pink lips were or how his skin would taste on his tongue. Whatever it was, it provoked the blood in his body to rush to his groin and he felt the unmistakable twitch in his swim shorts, indicating that he was becoming hard to thought of Harry. Louis’ blush only darkened at the feeling. He urgently shifted his eyes away from Harry’s and back to his toes that were being morphed by the clear blue water.

“You okay now? Ready to get back to it?” Harry inquired, a small smile on his face. Louis bobbed his head in confirmation, and without further ado, they were back in the pool.

 

*** 

 

The first weekend of lessons went by quickly, as did the next, and the next one after that. Harry had hoped that by seeing the boy more, his attraction would decrease but it had only gotten bigger. He found himself admiring Louis’ tan skin as water droplets dripped from his shoulder blade and into the crevices of his faint abs, or the way his round ass jumped when he lifted himself out of the pool. Harry felt like an outright perv every time he felt the familiar swelling of his cock during his lessons with Louis, and even when he was at home by himself. He figured it was because it had been a while since the last time he had been in a relationship, so he was desperate for the attention of another. But then he remembered that he constantly had attention. People threw themselves at him frequently when he was out at a club, and even at his place of work. Sometimes, even his coworkers would make provocative comments towards Harry, or whisper behind his back about how much they wanted him, boys and girls alike. 

So, why wasn’t he attracted to these people as much as he was to Louis? What was it about Louis that made his heart skip beats, and butterflies swarm inside of his belly? He felt like a teenager all over again whenever Louis smiled that beautiful smile of his, or placed his hand on Harry’s arm for a moment too long. He tried to come up with the reasons in his head but it always left him with a migraine. Harry, in his determined state to get the boy off of his mind, began to go out more. He went to parties after his shift at the gym, made more and more friends, even flirted back with his coworkers. He needed to get over this childish crush he had and that was the best way to do it.

He went clubbing with his usual posse, Liam and Zayn. They tried to understand what was going through their friends mind that all of a sudden made him this big party animal, but every time they asked, he just shrugged them off and downed three more shots. He got so drunk one night that they had to drag him off of the dance floor, where he was doing the ‘worm’ in the middle of the dance circle. Later that same night, he threw up all eighteen of his straight vodka shots all over Zayn’s favorite jeans. The bartender  _ tried _ to cut him off after twelve, but Harry was hardheaded and insisted he was fine. The next morning, he cancelled all off his appointments due to the fact that he couldn’t even open his eyes all the way without feeling light headed.

Harry had gotten so wasted that night, that Liam and Zayn had to sleep over just to make sure he didn’t choke and die on his own vomit. Zayn was not happy. He was always willing to help a friend, but  _ not _ when said friend ruined his only good pair of jeans. That same morning, Harry had wobbled out of his bedroom, purple and black bags evident under his eyes. He massaged his forehead with one hand and his sore neck with the other as he walked into the kitchen. Liam and Zayn were still there, both with a serious look on their face while they watched their hungover friend struggle to sit down. He had barely gotten into the dining table seat when Liam spoke. “Tell us what’s going on.”

Harry had never heard Liam speak to him with such a serious tone of voice. Their friendship was built on childishness (that Zayn pretended to hate but secretly loved) and usually, when things were serious, it was Zayn that put all the playfulness to a halt.

Harry couldn’t answer. He couldn’t admit out loud that he was in love with a seventeen year old, because then it became real. Instead, he broke out into a sob, shocking his best friends. They immediately rushed over to his side, pulling him into a bear hug. They rubbed his back to try to soothe him, but his sobs only became louder. Every time he wiped a tear, another one fell in its place. It took a couple minutes for his cries to turn into little sniffles, but when they did, his friends pressed him for answers. Their questions muffled together, becoming incoherent.

“What happened to –,” “Why are you cryi –,” “Please tell –,” “All we want to do is help –,” “You can trust –,” “... the fuck –,”

It all became nonsense in Harry’s ear. He whispered quietly underneath their questions, so small that he was surprised they heard. “I’m in love.”

The talking stopped. It was quiet in the room for what felt like hours, and it might’ve been. “I’m in love.” Harry repeated, his voice shaky as he came to the realization. It felt so different admitting it out loud. It felt unreal.

“H-harry, why is that a bad thing?” Zayn had asked, rubbing Harry’s shoulder to comfort him.

Harry shook his head. “You don’t understand.”

“I do. I’ve been in love before, I’m in love now. I know how it feels, it isn’t something you have to drink yourself to death over –,”

“He’s seventeen.” Harry interrupted in a quiet whisper. Zayn’s hands had halted all movements, just pressing into his shoulder as if letting him know he was still there. The room fell back into silence. Harry figured neither were going to speak, so he did the honors. “I know. I’m a 25 year old man who’s crushing on a high schooler like I’m still in high school, too. How disgusting am I, right? I’m teaching him how to swim, he’s the son of that billionaire I told you about. The one who’s stealing my weekends. Shit, I’m not even upset that I don’t have any off days anymore. I get to see him for three days in a row every week, and I’m getting paid double… does that make me a bad person? That I can’t wait for the week to be over just so I can see him, just so I can spend some time with him?”

Nobody answered. It was silent after Harry’s small rant, his voice quivering after every other word. He felt like a sick, sick, man. The type of men in your neighborhood your mom tells you to stay away from, just in case. The type who have to walk to every house in a 2 mile radius and inform their neighbors that they’re on the sex offenders list.

“Harry…” Liam trailed off, his eyes fixated on the tile floor.

“I’d understand if you guys didn’t want to be my friends anymore.” Harry muttered, shutting his eyes to prevent the tears that so desperately wanted to escape from falling.

“Harry, we’d never judge you, okay?” Harry’s head shot up, staring at Zayn as if he grew two heads, “My parents are sixteen years apart. Me and Liam are eight years apart–,”

“It’s still illegal, Zayn. Your parents met when your mom was over eighteen. You are over eighteen. Lou… he’s still a kid.” Harry sighed.

“Actually, my mom was seventeen and my dad was 33.” Zayn laughed. “Which is kind of worse than you being 25 and him being seventeen.”

“Still illegal.” Harry muttered. He didn’t see this conversation going anywhere. He didn’t see him and Louis going anywhere, either, but he sure did want to.

“When’s his birthday?” Liam, who had been particularly quiet during the majority of the conversation, finally spoke, his head resting in the palm of his hand.

“Um, he told me it’s in December.” Harry had shrugged.

“Five months away? That’s not bad. Harry, I think you should really just stop psyching yourself out about this. Your boy is old enough to make his own decisions. So are you. You’re seeing this situation completely different than what it actually is, like he’s twelve or something. He’s about to turn eighteen, he’s in his last year of high school. Stop making it bigger than what it is, okay?” Liam patted his arm assuringly, “and try not to drink yourself into a coma.”

 

*** 

 

Meanwhile, Louis was in a similar predicament. 

He was aware of his feelings for his trainer. Well aware, actually. It was nothing in his seventeen years of life he had ever felt before. But he liked it. He liked the feeling he got when he would look at Harry. Louis wanted to be with Harry, more than he had ever wanted to be with anyone else. He wanted to wake up in the morning on Harry’s chest, the rhythmic up and down motion of a sleeping Harry soothing him back to sleep. He wanted to hold hands with Harry, smash ice cream on Harry’s nose.

He just wanted Harry.

Harry was all that Louis ever thought about these days. In class, he would miss what the teacher was saying because his mind would drift to a certain curly headed man. The urge to run his fingers through his silky curls was great, especially when he had just gotten out of the pool.

Louis has been swimming better and learning a lot faster. He could finally make it to one end of the pool from the other, all thanks to Harry. Louis couldn’t wait to see him again.

 

*** 

 

“You ready?” Harry smiled at Louis, leading the way to the basement. “Is there anything specific you want to work on?” Harry kept his face cool, calm, and collected as Louis stripped from his shirt, throwing it onto the floor. He did the same, changing into his uniform. 

“Actually, yeah. Can you teach me how to float?” Louis asked, waiting for Harry to finish dressing. They had become closer in the few weeks that they’ve known each other, and Harry successfully pulled the teenager out of his shell. Now, he couldn’t stop talking to him. Harry was glad he was comfortable with him now, but sometimes his ears hurt from how much he talked.

“How to float?” Harry replied confused.

“Yeah, like on my back. I always almost drown.” Louis laughed, dipping his feet into the water. Harry agreed to teach him, cannonballing into the pool, leaving a soaking wet Louis without him even having to get in the water. “Asshole!” Louis laughed, jumping in after his trainer.

He met Harry in the middle of the pool, where Harry instructed him to lie on his back. Louis did as told, feeling Harry’s hands resting on his back under the water to hold him up. He ignored the butterflies in his stomach, closing his eyes and willing his heart to beat at a normal pace. “Okay, now just relax, and don’t kick your feet. Just relax.” Harry whispered.

Louis obeyed, relaxing his muscles. He felt Harry move his hands from his back and slowly to his side. So much for keeping a steady heartbeat. He gasped at the feeling of Harry’s soft fingers, opening his eyes to peer up at the boy.

Harry bit his lip at the eye contact. This was wrong, no matter what anybody told him, it was wrong. He moved his from the boy’s side and back to his back, ignoring the sad sigh from Louis. He sneakily removed his hands completely from Louis body, watching as the boy slowly drifted to the side. “See, look, you’re doing to by yourself.”

Louis’ eyes widened in panic, kicking his feet although he was instructed not to. He regained his posture, glaring at Harry as he laughed. Tears were coming out of his eyes from how hard he was laughing. Louis splashed the man in his face angrily, but instantly regretted it at the glare Harry shot his way. “Did you just splash me?” Harry growled playfully, inching closer and closer.

“W-what, no? What?” Louis laughed nervously. 

“Oh, I’m gonna get you.” Harry laughed, surging forward and wrapping his arms around Louis’ waste. He tickled him mercilessly, laughing as Louis tried to push him away.

“W-wait, stop, wait, I’m sorry, okay.” Louis screamed, giggling as he tried to shove Harry’s hands off of him. It became an outright tickle fight, and Harry was winning. Harry pinned Louis to the wall inside of the pool, Louis instinctively wrapping his legs around his waist as Harry continued to tickle him. “Okay, o-okay!” Louis hollered, throwing his head back in laughter.

Harry stopped tickling him, laughing as Louis whined about his sides hurting. “Asshole.” Louis giggled, shoving Harry’s shoulder. He attempted to catch his breath, panting with a small smile on his face.

Harry’s smile faded slowly as he realized the position they were in. Louis’ legs were wound tightly around his waist, so tight he could feel his covered prick against his. Louis had his arms thrown over Harry’s shoulders, and they were nearly chest to chest. Louis held his breath as he felt Harry’s hands trail down from his sides to the curve of his bum. “H-harry.” he whispered.

Harry had an odd look on his face, one that Louis has never seen on the man before. It looked like Harry wanted to devour him, like he was the last person on earth.

Louis stared up at him through his eyelashes, biting his lip as he felt Harry squeeze his bum softly. He instinctively pushed down, causing his hardening member to rub against Harry’s. Harry closed his eyes, hiding his face in the side of Louis’ neck. Louis hugged him tighter, grinding down again. “Shit.” Harry breathed against his neck, biting softly at the soft skin while meeting Louis’ downward motion with his own upward.

Harry moved his head from Louis’ neck, staring into the younger boy’s eyes. He glanced down at his mouth, craving to feel the soft, plump lips between his own. He leaned forward, so close to Louis’ lips. Louis inhaled sharply, inching forward just a bit. His lips brushed against Harry’s, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

Just as Harry gained the courage to press his lips against his boy’s, the basement door made a loud bang as it was pushed open. Louis immediately unwrapped his body from Harry’s, Harry pushing backwards and putting a large space between the two.

Louis’ dad walked in, a large smile on his face. “Hey, boys.”

Louis smiled back but it didn’t reach his eyes. He was happy to see his dad out of his office, but upset that he was  _ just _ about to kiss Harry, something he’s been wanting to do for the longest. “Hi, dad.”

“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry stuttere, pushing himself up and out of the water.

“Everything okay? What’re you working on today?” Mr. Tomlinson smiled, patting Harry’s wet back softly.

“Actually, I was just getting ready to leave.” Harry nodded, drying off his body and quickly putting on his shirt.

“What?” Louis asked at the same time his dad said, “Oh, why?”

Harry glanced at Louis quickly, avoiding his eyes as he got together the rest of his stuff. “I actually have something to do. I’m really sorry for ending early, Louis, but I have to go.”

Louis muttered a quiet ‘okay’. He was embarrassed. He almost kissed Harry, but obviously that’s not what the boy wanted. But if it’s not, why did he lean forward too? And, why did you grab his bum? So many thoughts ran through his head as he watched Harry’s retreating figure.

Mr. Tomlinson walked towards his son who remained in the pool. “You like him, don’t you?” he questioned bluntly. Louis nearly got whiplash from how fast he turned to look at his father.

“What?” he laughed nervously. “No, dad.”

“Louis.” his dad scolded, “Don’t lie to me.”

Louis stayed quiet, not bothering to answer his father’s question. From the way his dad sighed, he could tell he knew the answer. His dad began to walk away, near the door when he spoke. “Listen to your heart.” and that was all.

 

*** 

 

Louis thought long and hard about what his dad said as he devised a plan to make Harry’s his. He had his dads support and that was all he really needed. He pranced around his room as it neared 2 O’Clock, the time that his lessons started with Harry. He was nervous, but he couldn’t keep beating around the bush. He couldn’t continue with this ‘friendship’ that he and Harry had. He wanted – no, needed to have so much more. He quickly worked through his plan, thinking through all of the pros and cons when the doorbell rang downstairs. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he was startled from his thoughts. He waited by his door, listening as Thomas opened the front door for Harry. “He’s in his room, Mr. Styles. He says to meet him up there.” 

Louis took a deep breath, nerves taking over his body at the sound of Harry’s loud footsteps coming up the stairs. He backed away from his door, jumping onto his california king bed in an attempt to look normal. There was a light knock on the door just as he finished fluffing his pillow and fixing the edge of his comforter. “Come–,” he cleared his throat, sounding way to raspy and like he hadn’t spoken in hours. “Come in.”

Louis held his breath as the door slowly inched open. Harry peeked his head through the door first, making sure Louis was decent. Louis smiled shyly when Harry opened the door all the way and strutted inside. “Close it.” Louis instructed, criss crossing his legs on the large bed.

Harry obeyed, shutting the door until he heard the quiet click. He took in each detail in the room. The room was very big, which was not surprising considering how rich the Tomlinson’s were. The walls were a light gray, a few paintings here and there but it was mainly bare. He had a grey coffee table in front of his large bed, above it being a flat screen TV. He turned around, smiling at the blushing boy on the bed.“Why did you want to go in your room?” he questioned, walking slowly to the bed but stopping s few feet away.

“W-well, I just thought that we’ve been swimming quite a lot. And, I’m sure you’re tired from your other swimmers from this week. I thought it would be fair if we just… I don’t know, chill out. I kinda did steal your only off days from you.” Louis chuckled, patting the spot near the bed. Harry sat down next to him, but kept some distance. Louis’ heart kind of broke, but he didn’t let it show on his face.

“Well, what did you have in mind?” Harry smirked, lying down all the way on the big bed.

“Um, I don’t know. I didn’t really think about it.” Louis laughed, playing nervously with his hands.

“Hey, um… about yesterday,” Harry turned to lie on his side, his head resting in the palm of his hand. “Look, I’m really sorry if I… led you on, or something.”

Louis could feel his heart breaking in his chest. He looked down at his knees, willing the tears not to fall. He nodded his head, a blush forming on his neck to his forehead. “Of course, yeah. Yeah, it was a mistake.” Louis agreed, although he didn’t really believe it.

But, neither did Harry. He didn’t think it was a mistake, he craved the boys lips against his own. Despite his attraction, he couldn’t find it in himself to let the boy know of his feelings. Even though he got his very best friends approval, it still felt odd to pursue anything with Louis. Even if he so very much wanted to. 

“Anyways,” Louis chuckled, cursing himself out in the inside because of the way his voice came out, like he was holding back tears. He was, but Harry really didn’t need to know that. “Y’know what, maybe you should just go home.” Louis sighed, standing up from his bed.

“Wait, what?” Harry was shocked, following Louis to the door.

“Yeah, I mean, you’d rather spend your weekend at home than with some kid right?” Louis laughed, but Harry could sense the tension in his voice.

“Lou that’s not –,” Before Harry could finish his sentence, Louis surged forward, crashing his lips on the older mans.

The kiss lasted only a couple seconds, with Louis pressing his lips firmly to his and Harry simply standing there. Louis pulled away, his eyes glossy as he backed away. “You know what, you can see yourself out, I’m gonna go downstairs to the kitchen.” To say Louis was embarrassed was an understatement. He put it all on the line just to be rejected. He never felt such a painful feeling until now.

Louis turned around, prepared to walk away when he felt a tight grip on his arm. He was yanked back and turned around, chest to chest with Harry. Harry gripped Louis’ face gently in his palms, pressing a kiss to the boy’s lips. Louis almost cried in delight. Their lips molded together perfectly, the feeling of euphoria running through their veins.

Harry caressed Louis’ bottom lip with his tongue, Louis opening his mouth in response. Their tongues danced together, chest pressing closer as they got more into the kiss. Harry was the first to pull away, his forehead resting on Louis’ as the caught their breath. “Look,” he panted, “I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean it when I said that we shouldn’t have almost kissed. I wanted to, I really wanted to, but I didn’t think you did.” Harry softly rubbed Louis’ cheek with his thumb, his hot breath causing goosebumps to rise on his skin.

“Of course I did, Harry.” Louis giggled, pulling Harry into another kiss.

The kiss became heated quickly. Louis pushed Harry backwards and onto the large bed, dominating the kiss. Harry rubbed Louis’ back softly, tingles traveling down Louis’ spine. Harry pushed Louis’ shirt up, Louis following through and slipping it over his head. Harry ran his hands down his naked sides, feeling Louis shiver beneath his palms. Louis arched his back, grinding down into Harry’s groin.

Harry’s hands trailed down further, gripping Louis’ soft cheeks in his large hands. He pushed Louis’ lower half down with his hands, the friction causing blood to rush to his member. Louis slid off of Harry’s body, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down his legs, along with his boxers. Louis was straight to business, dominating the whole situation and making Harry choke on his spit as he swallowed his large cock whole.

“Shit,” Harry groaned. He was surprised at the boys experience. When he first met Louis, he was shy and quiet, a boy hidden in a hard shell. Harry had managed to bring him out of his shell and he was shocked at the confidence he had as he deepthroated his cock. He didn’t even gag.

Louis licked the underside of Harry’s dick, glancing up at his lover under his eyelashes. The pretty boy’s eyes looked even more blue with Harry’s tan cock in his mouth. Harry bucked his hips up, forcing his dick further down Louis’ throat, who only moaned. The vibrations traveled down Harry’s member, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the sensation.

“Shit, gonna come baby,” Harry groaned, pushing Louis’ head down as he fucked rapidly into his mouth.

Louis pulled off just as Harry climaxed, the come splashing on his face, dripping down his chin. He licked the excess come off his lips, smiling shyly at Harry. “Was I good?” he whispered.

“Were you good? Fuck, baby, you were amazing – and I’m hard again.” Harry groaned. Louis smirked, kissing up Harry’s body, leaving love bites in random places. He stuck his come covered tongue in Harry’s mouth, allowing him to taste his own juices.

“I’m gonna ride you.” Louis spoke, not giving any room for questions as he removed his sweats.

“W-wait, baby – I should prep you.” Harry halted Louis with a hand on his waist just as Louis held himself over Harry’s cock.

“I did… this morning. I kinda had this whole thing planned.” he blushed in embarrassment. Harry nodded, letting go of his waist. He folded his arms behind his head, watching in awe as Louis lowered himself down.

“Fuuuu–,” Louis dragged out, throwing his head back at the pleasure coursing through his veins. Once he was fully seated, he took a few minutes to adjust. “God,” he moaned. He placed his hands behind him on Harry’s thighs, lifting himself up and slamming himself back down. He whined low in his throat, biting his lip at the feeling.

He created a rhythm, bouncing steadily on Harry’s cock. He let out little ‘uh, uh, uh’s’, holding in a scream when he felt Harry’s dick pierce into his prostate. “Fuck,” he whimpered, moving his hands to Harry’s chest and grinding in figure eights. He fucked back on Harry’s member as he buried his face in his neck, biting at the skin as Harry’s dick met his spot over and over again. “Gonna come,” he gasped, rubbing his hands down Harry’s body.

Harry gripped Louis’ waist, taking control and plowing into the teenager. “Shit, me too.” Harry growled, fucking into him at an inhuman pace.

“Come, Harry, come inside me.” Louis demanded, scratching his nails down Harry’s abdomen. Harry threw his head back, releasing into his tight lover. Louis followed, his come splashing all over Harry’s chest and his own.

They caught their breath, Louis rising off of Harry’s soft dick. He lied on his chest, licking the come off. Harry moaned at the sight. “Fuck, you’re good.”

Louis giggled, giving Harry a quick peck on the lips. “Harry…” he trailed off, tracing his defined abs.

“What’s up, baby?”

“What does… what are we– now? Like, what does this mean for us?” Louis whispered, his voice small and nervous.

It was quiet for a moment, Harry thinking Louis’ question through. Louis started getting nervous, balling his fists until they turned white. “Do you want to be my boyfriend, Louis?”

Louis smiled up at him. “Of course I do.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it was good in the beggining but towards the end I didn’t really like it, it was kind of rushed. some constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
